Still Searching
by iremainsilent
Summary: After being abandoned by Magneto, John returned to the X Men and meets an interesting girl. She's different from the others, and John likes that. John/OC. On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**Still Searching**

**

* * *

**

John looked up at the mansion, half relieved that the X Men had allowed him back, and half fearing what the reactions of his former peers would be. He followed Logan and Storm through the all too familiar front door and gulped. There was Bobby, Rogue and Kitty, who were shocked to see him. Bobby glared, Rogue looked confused and Kitty looked disgusted. Not half bad.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here Logan?" Bobby demanded.

"Hey, watch yourself kid. You may be a X Men but I'm still your teacher so watch your mouth," Logan warned Bobby.

Storm sighed.

"He is here to see the professor," Storm said, leading John to the professor's office.

She opened the door and there was Xavier, with a girl who looked about his age. She looked at him, giving him time to study her. She had long dark brown eyes, pale white skin and piercing blue eyes. Her face held very little emotion. She turned back to the professor.

"Welcome back John, have a seat," Xavier said kindly.

John took the seat next to the girl.

"Does she have to be here? I'm going to get enough shit from everyone else. I don't need her telling-"

"Listen you miserable shit," the girl turned to him, grabbing his wrist, "I don't care about who you are or what you did, so shut up and let the Professor speak," she said icily, letting go of his wrist.

"Anna, that wasn't very necessary. John, she is here for a reason."

"And what would that reason be, _Professor_?" John asked, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"We need to see your memories, to decide if I can allow you to stay and Anna will be doing the seeing today," Xavier said calmly.

"What? No way in hell! Why can't you do it?" John asked hotly, standing up.

"Because I'm very weak at the moment and Anna's powers are that she can directly search and find certain memories she is looking for," Xavier said like it was common knowledge.

_'It will be the only way I know whether I can really trust you or not John. Don't you want a second chance?'_

Xavier voice rang in his head. He looked at Xavier, then sighed and sat down. Anna moved in front of him and pulled his head up so his eyes met hers. His eyes widened.

*John's Memory*

_John stood next to Magneto as he introduced Jean, or Phoenix, to the Brotherhood. Jean stood there as Magneto addressed the crowd, saying that the glory would be theirs and they'd leave the humans trembling in fear. Whilst Magneto was half way through his speech, John stared at Jean._

_'What the hell happened to her?' John thought._

_John kept staring at her, in disbelief that is was the happy and bright Jean he once knew. If her powers had done that to her, what would his do to him? He suddenly felt a vert unfamiliar feeling. The feeling of fear._

_That night he walked to his tent and threw himself on his bed. He was finally starting to understand what he'd done. That he was on the wrong side, or at least the side he didn't want to be on. How stupid he had been. Thinking he could do this, that he could kill humans and mutants alike. He was just a scared little boy, teaming up with the strongest bully for protection._

_As Magneto made the call that they'd be leaving soon, John sighed and got up. He opened his ten and looked at the hordes of mutants that walked past him, knowing that there'd be less than half left by the end of the night._

_'I made this choice, and I'll have to live with it,' John thought to himself as he began to join the other mutants._

*End*

Anna gasped and flew back into the desk. John got up and went over to her, wondering what happened.

"Anna?" Xavier started.

She looked at me then looked at the Professor.

"He's trustworthy," she said.

Then she got up and spirited out the door, leaving a very confused John behind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men, but I own the plot and Anna. Please let me know how you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

John's first day wasn' t very pleasant. The other students talked about him behind his back, some even said nasty comments to his face. Traitor and murder were yelled out in the halls and it all made him quite miserable. He feared lunchtime.

He walked into the cafeteria, looking for a free table. He saw Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Peter sitting at a table. They were looking at him and whispering quietly. John got angry and walked over to them.

"Got something to say to me, _Ice Dick_?" he said smirking.

"Yeah, I do. We were just wondering how many people you've murdered?" Bobby said harshly.

The whole cafeteria turned to them, waiting for John's response. John curled his hand into a fist and glared at Bobby.

"You know nothing about me _Bobby,_ so don't pretend you do. And you certainly don't know anything about what happened in the Brotherhood," John said seethingly.

Everyone looked stunned as John turned around and sat at the same table as Anna. Anna was sitting at her table, reading a book.

"You shouldn't let them get to you," she said, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, well fuck them. They can all go to hell," John said, staring at his food.

Anna looked up and studied his face. John felt her eyes on him, so he looked up at her and smirked.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"Not really," she said, closing her book and walking away.

* * *

John was walking to his room, when he saw Anna outside. He'd noticed that she didn't speak to any of the other students and was always alone. Nobody ever bothered her and she never bothered anyone. She was under a tree, lying down with her face up to the sky.

'_She kinda looks hot,'_ John thought to himself.

He went outside and sat down next to her. She didn't move or even acknowledge his presence; she just stared up at the sky.

"What did you see when you looked through my memories?" John asked.

She sat up and sighed.

"What does it matter to you? You got in, didn't you?" she questioned back.

"Let's just say I'm curious," he said, smirking.

Anna looked up at him with her piercing eyes and held his stare.

"I saw you in the forest, the day Magneto introduced Jean to the Brotherhood. You were scared," she said, looking away.

"And you haven't told anyone?" John asked.

"It's none of my business John."

He liked the way she said his name.

"Anna, what has Bobby and that been saying about me?"

"I don't know. I don't pay them any attention. Maybe you should focus on just getting through this John, instead of thinking about what other people are saying about. In the end, you only have yourself," Anna said, getting up and walking inside.

John knew that she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were hard for John. The other students still treated him like crap, but he took Anna's advice and ignored them. He still felt alone, as he had no one to talk to. So he took to roaming the halls at all hours of the night. He couldn't stop thinking about Anna.

She was so different from the other mutants. Unlike John, she chose to distance herself from the others. She always sat alone at lunch and would not even glance up at anyone. She never talked to anyone, unless they talked to her and even then they were met with one worded answers. She would often look at John and smirk, as though she knew something he didn't.

In the Danger Room sessions, she worked by herself, at the anger of Storm and Logan. She'd make the others relive traumatic memories that caused them pain. Although she never did it to John, even when he wasn't on her team. Anna intrigued John greatly, and it annoyed him to no end.

"What's with you and John? Are you two in love or something?" Bobby's voice rang out through the halls.

John turned around the corner to see Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Peter surrounding Anna, who was backed into the wall.

"No," was all she said.

"Then why don't you torture him like you torture us, huh?" Kitty's voice dripped with hatred.

"I don't have to," Anna said, staring at the floorboards.

"And why would that be?" Bobby asked harshly.

In that moment, Anna lifted her head and looked straight at me.

"Because he tortures himself regularly," she answered, still looking at me.

The others followed her gaze and their eyes darkened when they saw me. Bobby walked towards me.

"Got a problem, Pyro?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I do. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I said, smirking.

"Maybe I will," he said.

As soon as he lifted his hands I got my lighter out and had a fireball in my hands. Suddenly, Anna stood between us, looking at Bobby.

"Stop this. It's stupid and childish. Go waste your time somewhere else," she said, her eyes blazing with anger.

Bobby and the others backed off, storming down the hall. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding in. Anna turned to me.

"John, don't interfere again," was all she said as she started to walk away.

I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"What do you mean I torture myself?" I asked her.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled up my sleeve, revealing the many cuts I had inflicted on myself.

"I don't need to be psychic to know how you feel John, it's written all over your face."

I pushed my sleeve down and slammed her against a wall.

"You have no right to speak to me like that! You are worse than me with all that self torture shit. Can't you just say thanks for helping me and be happy with that?" I asked her seethingly.

"Thanks for helping me John," she said, yanking her wrist out of my grasp and running away.

* * *

I was lying in bed when I heard my door creak open. You see, no one wanted to share a room with me, so I had it all to myself. I sat up and flicked on the light to reveal Anna creeping into my room. She had a black singlet on with blue boy shorts. She looked so hot. I smirked at her as she walked towards my bed.

"How can I help you tonight, Anna?" I asked cockily.

She sat down on my bed, so close to me that I could smell her perfume. She looked up at me, meeting my gaze.

"I wanted to say sorry about before," she said.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow why?"

"Because I had to talk to you John. I've been watching you ever since you got here, and only realised we're so alike today," she said, looking at her hands.

I put my hand on her cheek, using my thumbs to caress it. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Sometimes, I feel like you're the only one who understands me," I told her as I leant in close.

We met in the middle, my lips softly kissing hers. She placed her hands on my chest as I had her face in my hands. She straddled me, deepening the kiss. My hands went to her hips as she began grinding my hips with hers. She moaned into my mouth, our tongues battling each others. She reached for my shirt, pulling it off and threw it behind her. She began kissing my jaw line, making her way to my neck.

"Anna," I moaned as she began sucking on my neck.

She pulled her top off, revealing a black bra. My hands went up to her chest and I felt the curve of her breast. I slowly unclipped her bra, letting it fall away then throwing it on the floor. I pulled her face away from my neck and began kissing her neck. I made my way to her nipple and began sucking.

"John, oh god, John," she moaned quietly, bucking against my hips.

I flipped her over so I was on top. She looked at me as her hands grabbing the waistband of my pj pants. She slid them off with my help, leaving me in my boxers. I hooked my thumbs into her shorts and pulled them off in one motion. She wrapped her legs around me, showing me what she wanted. I pulled off her underwear and then pulled my own off. I kissed her as I entered and she gasped.

Then something strange happened. She eyes went black and she stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, I was back in my old house with my parents. She had sucked me into the memory where I blew up my house. I pulled myself away from her, and fell onto the floor.

Her eyes returned to normal, and she looked at me, fear in her eyes. She suddenly, picked up her clothes, got half dressed and shot out of the room, leaving me confused and alone again.

I didn't want her to ever leave me alone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men, but I own the plot and Anna.**


	4. Chapter 4

After that night, Anna avoided me like the plague. I had no idea why she was though. Yes, she'd seen a private memory I had never wanted anyone to see, but it was an accident. Surely she new that? Maybe she thought I would hurt her too?

I had once again taken to roaming the halls at night. I couldn't stop thinking about her, her lips on my, her skin on my. I took a right turn and bumped into someone. Anna.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at me. Before she had a chance to run away, I grabbed her wrist, keeping her close to me.

"John, please let me go," she begged.

"I can't Anna. You know why," I said softly with her, mentally begging her not to leaving me again.

"John, I don't want to hurt you, not again," she said sadly.

"You won't," I said, backing her into a wall and pressing my lips to hers.

She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her up, allowing her legs to wrap around my waist, pushing me closer to hers.

"What are you two doing?" a voice said from behind them.

Suddenly, the light was flicked on to reveal Bobby smirking at them. Anna's legs unwrapped themselves and, taking advantage of the fact that I was distracted, run off. I looked at Bobby.

"What are you going to do, Ice Princess?" I said cockily.

Bobby smirked at me and turned the other way, walking to his room. I followed suit, returning to my room. I went to lie on my bed, but someone had beaten me to it.

"Anna," I said simply.

"I'll leave," she said, getting off the bed.

"No, stay here. I don't want to be alone tonight," I said.

I led her over to my bed and pulled back the covers. We both got in and I pulled her close to me. I then had a moment of bravery.

"I really like you," I whispered sleepily in her ear.

But she was already asleep.

* * *

The next day was hell. I woke up to any empty bed, knowing that today was going to be hard. I got dressed and decided to skip breakfast, in the hope of finding Anna before classes started. I was stopped on my way to her room by Bobby.

"I hope you enjoyed your little romance while you could," he said to me.

"What did you do?" I asked angrily.

"Let's just saying, word about you and Anna has spread like wildfire," he said laughing.

I pushed him up against the wall, lighter in hand. Then Logan happened to walk around the corner.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" he yelled, pulling us apart.

"Stay the hell away from me and Anna," I warned Bobby, walking away to get to my first class.

* * *

I didn't see Anna all day. I was hoping I would run into her like usual. I even asked one of the younger kids if they'd seen her, but they shook their head and ran in fear. I laughed as Storm walked over to me.

"John, the Professor would like to see you in his office," she said, smiling slightly.

I followed her to the Professor's office and took a seat once we got there.

"John, how have you been?" Xavier asked.

"Just peachy," I said sarcastically.

"I would like to just touch on the subject of you and Anna," he said, smiling.

I held onto the armrest tightly, anger boiling in my blood. I stood up, knocking the chair over in the process.

"Why can't any one leave us the hell alone? So what if I like her? Can't I just be happy?!" I yelled.

"You certainly can John. It's refreshing to see you care about someone other than yourself," the Professor said.

I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Liking Anna made me vulnerable, and I didn't like that. I was going soft, and over what, a girl? Suddenly, like it was fate, Ana walked over to me. As she went to touch me, I snarled and pulled away.

"Stay away from me," I said, walking away from her.

I couldn't even look at her, because I knew I would cave and apologise to her. I need to stay as far away from her as I could. She made me weak and I couldn't bear the thought. I walked back to my room, preparing for the up coming Danger Room session.


	5. Chapter 5

I was a little afraid of going to the Danger Room session. I knew Anna was upset with me, but I underestimated just how upset she would be.

There were two teams. Anna, Bobby, Rogue and Storm on one team, me, Kitty, Logan and Peter on the other. It was just a defensive exercise, training us how to fight other mutants. I dodged Bobby's stream off ice and ran off to where Storm was, hiding behind a car. Suddenly, I saw Anna.

She looked angry, really, really angry. One look into her eyes and I couldn't look away. I couldn't even move. Then her eyes went black. I screamed as she made me relive the memory of me blowing up my house, killing my parents in the process. She made me feel the pain that my parents and siblings suffered.

I let out a mix of noise, pleading for forgiveness from my parents and siblings, and screaming out in pain. I felt the heat from the fire and the pain my family went through as they slowly burned to death.

"Anna, stop it now!" Storm screamed as Logan tackled Anna to the ground.

The memory faded from my mind as Logan struggled to keep Anna on the ground. I shakily stood up, backing away from her as the simulation faded. Bobby walked over to me.

"You ok man?" he said, actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah," I said, still shaking from the memory.

Logan and Storm lead Anna away as she collapsed from using too much energy. I was told to follow. The others looked from me to Anna, horrified at what they'd just witnessed. I was then told to go to the Professor's office and wait there.

* * *

I was left waiting for twenty minutes before Storm, Logan, the Professor and Anna walked in. Anna didn't look at me once. She sat down as far away from me as possible, looking out the window.

"Anna, will you please explain what happened?" Xavier said calmly.

"I got a little carried away," she said quietly, still looking out the window.

"You could have seriously hurt John, Anna. You need to control your anger, and not let it control you."

"Maybe I want it to control me," she whispered.

The Professor raised his eyebrow.

"Do you really want to become unstable Anna? Look at what happened to Jean when she lost control of her powers. It was her downfall in the end," Xavier said softly.

Anna stood up and glared at the Professor.

"It's better my powers controlling me, rather than you controlling me," she said, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

I stood up and followed her. I ran after her as she ran to her room. When I walked in, she was packing her bags.

"Anna, don't leave," I pleaded with her quietly.

She turned to me, and she gave me a hate filled glance. I walked over to her until I was so close to her I could feel her breath on me. I reached out and stroked her cheek. She glare softened, and she crumbled into my arms. She began crying softly.

"I'm so sorry John," she said as I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry too," I said, stroking her hair and she cried into my shoulder.

She looked up at me and placed her hand on my cheek. Then she smiling.

"We're so fucked up, you know that right?" she said, laughing slightly.

"I know," I said, and then I kissed her softly.

"I'm so scared John. I mean, look at what I did to you. I was so angry with you that I couldn't help it. My powers just sort of took over and I felt like I wasn't me anymore," she explained, staring at my chest.

"Anna, it's okay. Sometimes anger just gets the best of us, I should know. That memory that you saw in the Danger Room, that was the memory where I killed my family," I said softly.

"John, you don't have to tell me anything."

"No Anna, I want to tell you this. That night, I was so angry at my parents. I was 15 and they'd caught me sneaking out to meet my friends. They were yelling at me, telling me that if I kept acting the way I was, they'd kick me out, send me to live with my grandparents. Then my dad lit a smoke, and suddenly there was all this fire. The whole house caught on fire, but I was untouched by the flame. I ran out of the house, called 911 and then ran away. The Professor sent Storm and Jean to pick me up," I ended flatly, remember that day.

Anna stroked me cheek.

"How does it feel to kiss a murderer?" I said, smiling sadly.

"It was an accident John," she said, her face serious.

"What about when I was in the Brotherhood? You know what I did when I was with Magneto," I said, trying to get her to understand.

"I don't care John. All that matters is that you're here with me. Look at me John," she said.

I looked into her eyes and felt something I'd never felt before.

Love.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were a little shaky after the Danger Room session. Most people avoided Anna, scared of what she might do to them. Bobby and the girls had backed off, worried that they might become the victim of Anna's anger. I, however, couldn't stay away from her. We spent everyday together, whether we just talked or sat in silence. We'd meet outside under our tree, listening to music or whatever. We hadn't tried to have sex again, because she was too afraid that she'd lose control again.

One night, while I was lying in bed, I heard a tap on my window. I opened the blinds to reveal Mystique. I opened the window for her to climb inside.

"Pyro," she said.

"How can I help you Mystique?" I said, smirking.

"You know why I'm here. Magneto wants you back. If you bring that Anna girl with you, he'll disregard your little episode and welcome you back into your old position," she said, looking at the posters on my wall.

"I'm not bringing Anna into this, she's got enough going on," I said, avoiding the topic of myself and the Brotherhood.

""Why don't you let her decide, flame boy," Mystique said, slipping out of the room through the window.

I shook my head and then ran down to Anna's room. I knocked on the door and she stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Magneto's made me an offer," I said quietly.

She raised an eye brow.

"Well, what was the offer John?"

"The offer was for both of us, you and me, to join the Brotherhood," I said quickly.

"On what terms?"

"I don't know. Well, I'll get my old position back, but I'm not sure about you."

"Is there anywhere we can meet them?" Anna asked, her eyes burning brightly.

"Magneto is most likely waiting for us just outside school boundaries."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she said as she pulled me down the hall.

I led her outside, past school boundaries.

"Where is he?" Anna whispered.

"We just need to wait here, he'll find us," I whispered back, nervously looking around the forest.

"I always find you John," a voice came from the bushes.

Suddenly Magneto, along with Mystique, came out. He smiled warmly at John and then Anna.

"Hello dear, do you know who I am?" he asked Anna.

She nodded her head slowly.

"And John, what a pleasure to see you again. We thought we'd lost you to the X Men. Poor Charles won't be too happy about this," he said, chuckling slightly.

"What's offer Magneto? We haven't made our decision yet," I said, trying to sound confident.

"I'm offering you power John. Unlimited power, uncontrolled power. I'm offering you the chance to be gods!" he said.

I looked at Anna and saw something burning in her eyes. I couldn't turn my back on the X Men, not again. Anna stepped forward and walked up right in front of Magneto.

"Anna, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She looked back at me, smirking.

"_I'm_ accepting the offer John, what are you doing?" she said.

"_I'm_ doing the right thing and walking away Anna. You should do the same," I said bitterly.

She walked up to me and grasped one of my hands with her own. She kissed me, and then pulled away.

"I'll miss you, John Allerdyce," she whispered in my ear.

Then she walked away from me. Magneto raised his hand and waved to me, as Mystique sneered at me, obviously thinking I was weak. And I was. I watched Anna walk away from Magneto and then I bolted back to the school. I ran to Logan's room and banged on the door.

"What do you want kid?" Logan said, half asleep.

"Anna's gone with Magneto," I told him quickly.

_"Ah shit."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men, but I own the plot and Anna.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anna's POV**

As soon as we walked outside the school boundaries, I felt different. Like I was walking, but it wasn't me. I felt like a puppet, and there was no way I could communicate with John, and tell him what was happening.

_'John's going to be so disappointed in you,' _a voice rang in my head.

Whoever had taken control of me was a telepath.

"Where is he?" I heard myself whispered.

"We just need to wait here, he'll find us," John whispered back, nervously looking around the forest.

"I always find you John," a voice came from the bushes.

Suddenly Magneto, along with Mystique, came out. He smiled warmly at John and then me.

"Hello dear, do you know who I am?" he asked me.

I was forced to nod my head slowly. I really wanted to tell him I thought he was an ass, but whoever was controlling me stopped me from saying it.

"And John, what a pleasure to see you again. We thought we'd lost you to the X Men. Poor Charles won't be too happy about this," he said, chuckling slightly.

"What's offer Magneto? We haven't made our decision yet," John said, his voice cracking in an attempt to sound confident.

"I'm offering you power John. Unlimited power, uncontrolled power. I'm offering you the chance to be gods!" he said.

John looked at me and I felt something burning in the pit of my stomach. I was desperately trying to fight this mystery person's control over me, but I wasn't strong enough. I stepped forward and walked up right in front of Magneto.

"Anna, what are you doing?" I heard John ask.

I looked back at John, a smirk forced across my face.

"I'm accepting the offer John, what are you doing?" I heard myself say.

"I'm doing the right thing and walking away Anna. You should do the same," John said bitterly.

I walked up to John and grasped one of his hands with my own. I kissed him, and then pulled away.

"I'll miss you, John Allerdyce," I whispered in his ear, my last bit of freewill allowed me to say.

Then I walked away from John. Magneto raised his hand and waved to John, as Mystique sneered at John.

When we were further enough away, Magneto turned to me.

"My dear, I want you to meet Psylocke, she's been in your mind since you stepped outside of the school boundaries. I promise you, you won't remember a thing," I heard him say as my vision faded to black.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't not own X Men, but I own Anna and the plot.**


	8. Chapter 8

Logan and I sprinted to the Professor's office as soon as we'd woken up the other X Men. Xavier's office was filled by Storm, Beast, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Logan, myself and the Professor.

"Why would she turn on us?" Bobby asked angrily.

"Bobby, calm down. I'm sure Anna has her reasons why she went with Magneto," Xavier said calmly.

"Well, we can't just let her go," Logan said.

I stood in the corner, listening to their suggestions and ideas on why Anna left and how they could get her back. I stayed silent, until Rogue hit a soft spot.

"How could she do this to us?"

"She wasn't thinking about you when she made the decision, Rogue. I know exactly why she left," I muttered.

"Then, do you care to explain the reason with us?" Rogue bit back.

I sigh, thinking of what to say.

"Magneto offered her _unlimited power_. She doesn't want to be controlled, and she was stifled by the rules of this place. She just wants what I wanted when I joined Magneto. No restraints, no consequences, nothing holding her back," I said, remembering the reasons why I had turned my back on the X Men.

"So if _you_ want that so much, why didn't you join her?" Bobby said harshly.

"Because there _are_ limits and there are consequences. You're never free. Magneto controls his Brotherhood like the army controls its soldiers. He doesn't care if you live or die, as long as he gets what he wants," I told them, looking out the window.

"Why are you so worried about getting her back Professor?" Storm asked.

"Anna is a level 5 mutant, the same as Jean was. She is unstable and dangerous to all those around her. My plan was to teach her to control her powers, without actually telling her how powerful she actually is," he told us.

"We have to get her back," I said, determined to find her, and be with her again.

"Your heart is misplaced John. She cannot be trusted," Xavier said.

"Why, just because she ran off with Magneto? Does that mean you can't fucking trust me?" I yelled.

"John calm down, that is not what I am saying at all. Storm, Logan, prepare the jet. I will meet you all down there when I have finished using Cerebro," the Professor said, exiting the room.

* * *

Getting back onto the jet was kind of frightening. The last time I'd been on it, I'd run off to find Magneto. I sat in the seat, uncomfortable in my X Men suit. Logan looked just as uncomfortable as I was. I buckled myself into the seat and gripped the armrest.

Anna was still in New York. Why was she still here? I felt on hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay John, we'll find her and bring her back," Storm said, offering me a sad smile.

The jet lifted off the ground and was soon high in the air. No one talked about what was going to happen once we got there, and I was glad they didn't. I didn't want to hurt Anna; I just wanted her back into my arms. Jeez, this girl has made me go soft.

"We're getting close to her location," Storm said.

Once we got close, she landed the jet and we all stood in a circle.

"Ok, so this is how it's going to go down. This isn't like a Danger Room session, this is the real thing. We go in, stop anyone from getting in our way, grab her and get out, got it?" Logan said, looking us all the eyes.

We nodded our heads and walked out the jet. We must be near Magneto's hideout. I was getting nervous, being so close to Magneto, my once mentor.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come visit," Magneto's voice rang out through the forest.

There he stood on the top of the slope with Mystique and Anna beside him. I stood in front of the X Men and looked at Anna.

"It's not too late to come back Anna," I offered.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men, but I own the plot and Anna.**


	9. Chapter 9

She just looked at me with her piercing stare and it sent a shiver down my spine. Her brown hair blew behind her as she stood next to Magneto. Then she laughed. I frowned, hoping that she'd come to her senses. I guess not.

"My name isn't Anna anymore, it's Nix," she said, sneering at us.

I walked closer to her.

"John, you're getting too close," Storm whispered.

"I'm not afraid of you _Anna_," I told her.

"You should be," was all she said, before locking her eyes onto mine.

Logan stepped forward but was stopped by Magneto, who lifted him up and threw him into a tree. Storm began to spread a mist between us, but Anna's eyes never looked away from mine. The others were about to spring into action when something strange happened. She tore her eyes away from mine and began screaming in pain. I saw a mutant in the distance, looking straight at Anna. I ran for Anna, picking her up and running to the jet. The others followed as I still held Anna in my arms.

When we were safely inside and in the air, Bobby spoke.

"Who was that other mutant, who was standing right behind Magneto?"

"That was Psylocke, she's telepathic and has telekinesis. I don't know what she was doing there though," I said.

By this time Anna had gone limp in my arms. Her features softened as Dr. McCoy placed her safely in a seat.

"She'll have to go straight to the lab," he said, looking at her closely.

"I'm staying with her," I said, not really giving him a chance to argue.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

They placed Anna onto one of the steel gurney type table in the medical lab. I was told to sit to the side so Dr. McCoy could examine her.

"She seems fine Ororo," He said to Storm.

"Why isn't she waking up then?" I said, half sarcastically.

"She mind seems to be repairing itself, but from what I'm not sure," he said, looking at her charts again.

Suddenly her heart monitor began beeping like crazy. I stood up and ran to her as McCoy started preparing a needle to sedate her. Anna's eyes opened and she sat up abruptly, clutching her head and screaming in pain. I heard her crying and she slowly looked up at me.

"Where am I?" she said softly.

"You're in the medical lab at school Anna. We got you from where Magneto was hiding out," I explained to her.

She suddenly burst into tears, grabbing the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer to her and then pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I didn't want to leave John, I swear. They wouldn't let me," she cried as Storm and McCoy pulled her away from me.

"Who's they?" I asked her, but she was fighting Storm, trying to get closer to me.

"Anna, honey, you have to calm down," Storm tried to soothe her.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. She seemed to calm down after that, taking deep breaths as though she'd been deprived of air for a long period of time. Tears rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes, trying to inhale air.

"I want to see the Professor," she demanded, abet weakly.

I grabbed her waist as she used me for support to walk. Her legs looked like jelly as she wobbled from side to side. We led her down to the Professor's office. Storm opened the door and as I sat Anna down in one of the chairs, I noticed Logan and the Professor stare.

"What is she doing here?" Logan demanded.

"It's ok Logan, she wanted to see me. What happened, Anna?" Xavier asked, moving in front of her.

Anna bit her lip and looked nervously at me. Then she looked back to the Professor and held out her hand. Logan went to stop her, but the Professor told him to stop. Then Anna placed her hand on the Professor's temple and her eyes went black. She was sharing her memory of what had happened with him. I didn't even know she could do that!

The Professor's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise. Anna then placed her hand in her lap, her eyes turning to their normal blue colour.

"The mutant know as Psylocke forced you to go with Magneto," he said, as a fact, not a question.

She bowed her head down. That's what she meant when she said goodbye.

Before I could stop her, she ran out the door, stumbling on her wobbly legs. I took off after her, chasing her through the halls. She bumped into Bobby, who flinched when he saw her. She ran around him, and jeez she was fast. I still managed to catch up with her though.


End file.
